Those Emerald Eyes
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Christine left Erik, but five years later he saves a girl from a terrible fate. Erik soon finds he cannot get her out of his mind. Will love ensue? Kay, Leroux, ALW, and movie influence. Full Summary inside!
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_

**_ Elizabeth leaves her home to find work in the Paris Opera House. Erik is still pining over the loss of Christine. When Elizabeth runs into trouble, she is rescued by a most unlikely source and friendship commences. Erik finds, however, that he cannot get her out of his mind. The Marquis de Moulines has claimed Elizabeth as his, however, with the ring he gave her before she left. When she is forced to choose between a life with the Marquis and a life in Paris however, her choice weighs heavily on her shoulders. She knows whatever she chooses will affect her life greatly. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_I might be selfish,_  
_ But I wish you were still here._  
_ Or if you stayed,_  
_ For at least one more year.  
-Eleanor_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

Somewhere in the rolling countryside of England, a baby girl was born to Elaine and Edmund Collins. A fallen French aristocratic lady and a poor man whose entire life had consisted of farming and basic education.

Elaine and Edmund looked upon their second daughter with pride and joy, while her four-year-old sister, Mary looked on in awe.

The baby girl had no more than a small mop of fine blond hair, but her eyes were bright green. She was a sharp contrast to her sister who had brown hair and hazel eyes. In the eyes of her youngest daughter, Elaine could detect an emotion that she had never before seen in a newborn baby.

"Elizabeth. I want her name to be Elizabeth, Edmund." Elaine said.

"Elizabeth Lisette Collins. It suits her." Edmund replied, gazing down at his daughter with love.

"Hello Lissie." Mary said softly.

They rejoiced and celebrated that night for four more years until tragedy overcame them.

Their happiness was not meant to last, as Edmund was arrested soon for treason. Since he was living in England with a French wife who had once been of the aristocracy, they believed him a spy. He fought valiantly, however, before they subdued him, and it gave Elaine enough time to escape with Mary and Elizabeth.

For the first time in over ten years, Elaine Lisandra Dymond-Collins set foot on French soil. She did not know at the moment, however, that by fleeing England she was condemning them to a life of servitude and poverty.

* * *

Meanwhile, a masked man performed magic tricks and illusions in Russia. He confounded them all with his illusions and ventriloquism and disgusted them with his face. His face that was half perfect and half deformed.

He met the Daroga Nadir of Mazanderan or Chief of Police, and journeyed with him to Persia where he built the shah a palace of tricks and earned the title of the Angel of Doom.

He entertained the khanum with torture chambers and deaths each one more horrendous than the next, before finishing the palace. He declined a harem and was fed poison, and escaped Persia.

The man aided Garnier in building the Opera House, secretly building a lair for himself beneath it, and taking residence there. He became known as O.G. or the Phantom of the Opera. No one knew his true name. Erik.

Erik longed for company, even though he had become used to solitude and Elizabeth longed for true love. She wanted someone to love her and to tell her she was beautiful even if she wasn't. She wanted someone who would love her irrevocably and unconditionally. Erik did not dare to hope for love. He believed no one could ever come to love him, with his deformity he believed he had lost any chance of ever being anything resembling normalcy.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Please tell me what you think of the Prologue. I am only making this as an introduction and I assure you that the actual first chapter is much more interesting than this. I will post the first chapter within two days of posting the Prologue. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

…_The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning…_

_-Ivy Baker Priest_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth Lisette Collins wiped her tears as she neared the house of the Marquis Gustave de Moulines, her best friend. She had long ago been forbidden to speak with him, but she would risk saying goodbye. His parents would be happy to know she was leaving and he would be free to court a titled woman.

Elizabeth did not have to go all the way to his home, however, she soon spotted him leaning against one of the trees near a forest they had frequented when they were children.

"Gustave!" Elizabeth said, flinging her arms around his neck, dropping her small bag on the ground.

"Hello Lissie." Gustave replied, hugging her.

"I'm leaving for Paris today, so I thought I might as well come and say goodbye." Elizabeth said, her eyes sad and distant.

"We'll see each other again soon. Aren't you going to the Opera House?" He inquired, smiling when she nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Yes."

"Then we'll see each other. You see, the de Moulines are very interested in the arts, especially in the Paris Opera House."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day. Do you plan on walking all the way to Paris, I see no horse anywhere?" He frowned.

"I suppose I shall have to. Mama can't spare the few we have." Elizabeth replied.

"You'll take Amina then. God knows we have enough horses and she's always been fond of you." Gustave said, taking her hand.

"No, I'm fine-"

"Please. Let me do something for you for once." Gustave interrupted, picking up her discarded bag.

"I'll race you there." Elizabeth proposed.

Gustave didn't bother to answer and took off running, Elizabeth held her skirts up and soon she was almost catching up to him. By the time they got to the stables of the de Moulines Estate, both of them were out of breath and Elizabeth's once-proper hair style was now a mess of curls.

"Paul, saddle up Amina for Mademoiselle Collins, please." Gustave said to a tall man.

Elizabeth watched indignantly as he scrunched his face up at her, but then shrugged and went to perform his master's request. Gustave seemed not to notice and Elizabeth wondered how long he had been oblivious to others' reactions of her presence.

"Thank you, Gustave." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Lissie, I'll miss you." Gustave said.

"I'll miss you so much! I don't know anyone in Paris and things are bound to be different from here…I don't know how they dress and I won't fit in, especially not at the Opera House! Oh Gustave, what can I do?" Elizabeth moaned letting her friend wrap his arms around her.

"I'll miss you too, Lissie. Promise me you'll take care of something, though, and that you'll give me your answer when I come for you at the masquerade." Gustave said, slipping a beautifully ornate diamond ring on her finger.

"Gustave, your parents…"

"…Don't make choices for me anymore. It's you I love, and it's you I'll have. I'm going to miss you." Gustave replied, and helped Elizabeth mount Amina, securing her bag in the saddle pouch.

"Goodbye, Gustave." Elizabeth said sadly, waving to him as she rode away on the beautiful Palomino.

Gustave watched her ride away and smiled when he thought of her as his wife. He would no doubt have the most beautiful, stubborn wife in all of Dordogne. _'After all, it's hardly as if she has suitors lining up at her door, or any material possessions that are even worth having. She's much too rough, but she'll be easily influenced. Although, all that reading has made her too smart for her own good…'_ Gustave thought.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled on the reins gently to slow Amina down as night began to fall. She had no desire to ride in the night since a single girl would be easy prey for thieves.

Elizabeth could see a small inn on the horizon and quickly steered Amina in that direction. There were stables next to the inn and that became their shelter that night.

After settling Amina in a stall, she lay in the haystack next to her and soon fell asleep. By morning, she had hay in her hair and her dress was dirty, but she could do nothing about it until she got to Paris.

This time, Elizabeth rode Amina as fast as possible, so anxious was she to get her first glimpse of Paris. They stopped in a forest, Elizabeth taking the time to don a clean dress that was not much better than her other one, and letting Amina drink and rest.

They were off in a few minutes and Elizabeth pushed Amina faster than ever. Elizabeth's first glimpse of Paris were the large crowds gathering outside various shops and she rode Amina in the cobblestone streets, earning many strange looks from various women and a few glares.

After a while Elizabeth's excitement began to falter and she found she was instead annoyed with the many people blocking her path. It was still only a quarter past noon, but she wanted to get to the Opera House quickly so she could evaluate her new living conditions.

Elizabeth made her way through the crowded streets of Paris, she had to dodge several carriages, but soon arrived safely at her destination. The Paris Opera House. It was beautiful despite having been severely damaged in a fire five year prior. After handing Amina's reins to one of the stable boys, and taking her small bag from the saddle pouch, Elizabeth walked inside timidly and approached a well-dressed gentleman close to the door.

"Excuse me, monsieur, where can I find one of the managers?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"I am one of them. Richard Firmin, mademoiselle." He said, looking at her curiously.

"I am Elizabeth Collins, Monsieur Firmin. I was hoping to find employment."

"What are your skills?"

"Skills, monsieur? I can cook and sew."

"Kitchen girl, I guess. The salary is seven francs a month, you are allowed to stay in one of the abandoned dressing rooms if you like. There are several on the seventh floor. Does this suit you?" Firmin asked.

"Yes monsieur, thank you." Elizabeth replied, her eyes down.

"Well run along and ask one of the ballet rats to show you the way." Firmin said.

Elizabeth did not approach the ballet girls as he had told her, instead she approached one of the maids that had just exited one of the dressing rooms.

"Excuse me, can you show me how to get to the kitchens?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Of course, dear." The woman said, taking her to the kitchens.

Elizabeth was glad it was simple to get there from the grand foyer and she thanked the woman before entering the kitchens. She was not surprised to find that the kitchens were packed with many girls some older than her, some younger. There was an older woman overseeing their work and Elizabeth walked over towards her.

"Excuse me, Madame, I am Elizabeth Collins I was sent here by the managers."

"Elizabeth I am Madame Corinne Lirel. You can wash dishes and I'll see what other odd jobs you can do around here. You may get two meals a day here, breakfast is bread and cheese and dinner is either soup or bread and cheese." She said.

"Thank you Madame Lirel." Elizabeth said, hurrying towards a sink that was overflowing with dishes.

Elizabeth's arms ached by the time she had finished washing and her hands were rubbed raw from the lye soap, she was even bleeding slightly. Thankfully, she had had the foresight to put her ring in her bag which lay on an empty counter.

She was able to leave shortly before midnight, and Elizabeth entered the theater silently. She walked towards the stage, cautiously checking to see if there was anyone around, before climbing onto it and dropping her bag.

"_Think of me, think of me fondlywhen we've said goodbye,_

_Remember me, once in awhile, _

_please promise me you'll try.." _

Elizabeth sang, shaking her head after the first four lines. She wasn't very good at singing, only at dancing. Elizabeth absolutely loved ballet and she had been the best at her school back home before she had had to quit so she could help her mother. The very same year her sister, Mary, had run away.

Elizabeth began to dance and she soon found herself lost in her favorite thing to do.

* * *

Erik waited in Box Five for his salary to be delivered by Madame Giry. He had conveniently slipped away from the gendarmes and the mob that night while hiding his art and music. They did not search the cellars extensively since they believed him dead, and since he had only knocked out Piangi instead of killing him. He had returned to find everything intact, courtesy of the gate, but he kept a low profile for the next three years, only truly returning as the Phantom when it was safe.

Firmin and Andre were rather glad to pay his salary so long as none of their cast was murdered, kidnapped, or missing. In return, Erik remained hidden as much as possible, subtle hints such as a room being messed up after it was just cleaned, being the only reminder that the Phantom was indeed still there.

As Erik waited he glanced towards the stage and was surprised to see a beautiful girl singing:

"_Think of me, think of me fondlywhen we've said goodbye,_

_Remember me, once in awhile, _

_please promise me you'll try.." _

Erik heard her stop suddenly and she then began to dance. He was not an expert in ballet, but he could tell that she surpassed many of the ballet rats and she might have been good enough to even become Prima Ballerina. Her voice was lovely, but it was overshadowed by her dancing. Erik found himself watching her and was alerted to another's presence by Madame Giry's cough.

"Your salary, Erik." She said, handing him an envelope.

"Thank you Antoinette." He said, once more turning to the stage.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. She dances beautifully and her voice is much better than Carlotta's." Erik said.

Madame Giry gave him a weary look, praying that he would not obsess over her like he had with Christine. The girl was beautiful and she rivaled almost all of her ballet rats in dance and the chorus girls with her voice.

Erik waited for Antoinette to leave before exiting through the hollow column. He took a passage that led him to the rafters and made himself comfortable to watch the girl from there.

Erik watched her closely, taking in every detail he possibly could. Her hair was blonde and pulled back in a tight bun and her dress was secondhand. It was stained and the hem was dirty and torn, leading Erik to believe she was a working-class girl.

Her movements were graceful and her voice was untrained, but beautiful. He had had to train Christine for years before she had achieved this range and even then, she had not been able to sing like this.

Erik hurried from the rafters when he saw she was leaving and was able to follow her to the seventh floor where she knocked softly on one of the doors. When no answer came, she opened it slowly and entered.

Erik entered another passage and made his way back to his lair, he had several things to think about.

**Read and Review Please!**

_A/N:_

_I know that those of you who had read this are thinking not again! I am so sorry, but I am trying to improve this story. Send me messages and review with suggestions and constructive criticism please. I would also love if I could get some suggestions for events/conflicts to happen later on in the story. Send me those in a review or message and I will add them to here. _

_Thank you to those who have reviewed so far!_


	3. Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke to sunlight streaming in through a tiny window and she was confused at the unfamiliar surroundings until she realized she was at the Opera House.

Elizabeth changed into her corset and chemise after a cold bath, as there was no warm water, and she clasped her corset loosely so she could breathe before slipping a light brown dress on and matching brown boots.

She managed to fix her hair into a bun and stood in front of the mirror, taking in her appearance. _'I'm not ugly, really. I would be considered nice-looking, maybe even pretty, if it wasn't for these old clothes. My dress is old and obviously secondhand since it is so long and it's much too wide at the waist. I don't know how Gustave possibly likes me, with all the aristocrats he's always with.'_ Elizabeth thought, looking at her surroundings.

That thought in her mind, Elizabeth hid the ring he had given her in her bag and locked the room with the key that had been on the vanity table.

It wasn't a bad room, really. Other than the fact that the lavatory was small with a simple tub, it had indoor plumbing which was rare nowadays. The room itself contained a small wardrobe and a vanity table as well as a chest of drawers. Elizabeth had had no time to look around, since she had immediately collapsed on the faded divan and fallen asleep.

Now she focused on how to get to the grand foyer from the seventh floor and then to the kitchens. She made a few wrong turns, but she never noticed and instead stumbled on a group of obviously drunk men.

"Look here boys, a little lady." One of them said, taking her arm.

"You're first then, you found her." The other man said, motioning to the other four to encircle her.

Elizabeth did the only thing she could and screamed while fighting hard, but they soon overpowered her. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and something warm trickling down it before losing consciousness.

Erik tried to rid his mind of the blonde girl, but it was to no avail. As he composed or played he would see her dancing and it frustrated him to no end. _'I love Christine, yet I long for this girl's company. Why is that? I won't make the same mistake twice, not in this lifetime anyways. There is no one I can trust.'_ He thought, taking his cloak and stalking through the labyrinth of passages.

He found himself wandering to the one in front of her room and he soon saw her exit. Alone. The unspoken rule in the Populaire was never to go anywhere alone. This was especially true for women. _'Merde.'_ Erik swore silently.

He followed her as she tried to find the grand foyer, but she never made it there, instead she took several wrong turns which led her into the stagehands' territory.

He was only able to follow her until the passage ended and he fumbled with the lever, his anxiety increased when he heard a scream.

Without any consideration about being seen, Erik ran towards the sound and arrived upon the scene. She was fighting back, but a single girl was no match for five men. They were stabbing and beating her and she soon lost consciousness. He was furious when one of the men pushed her into a room and the others went towards a room that was obviously theirs. Alcohol bottles littered the floor and Erik took advantage of their intoxicated state to slip into the other man's room.

He saw her being laid on the floor and the man was smiling cruelly at her. Erik's fury increased tenfold and he quickly threw his lasso around the man's neck.

"A life for a life. Give me the girl and I let you live." Erik hissed.

"She's yours!" The man shouted, running from the room as fast as he could when the lasso was removed.

Erik picked her up gently and made his way towards the hidden passageway that would take them to his lair without being seen. Her face was pale and he wondered how much blood she had lost. She was very light, but even so his pace was greatly slowed. Inwardly he was pleased; he could count the number of times he had ever touched a woman on one hand and have fingers left over. The delay was a welcome one.

When he reached the gondola, Erik set her down carefully and began rowing towards his lair. He found himself looking at her several times and each time he forced himself to turn around.

When they were halfway there, she woke. Erik was alerted to this by a soft gasp and he stopped rowing almost immediately. If he had thought her pale before it was nothing compared to how she looked now.

"Monsieur, where am I?" She asked quietly, her voice lilting with a slight English accent.

"You were injured in your struggle against those men and I am going to heal you. We are nearing my home now." Erik said, keeping his tone neutral.

"You were injured in your struggle against those men and I am going to heal you. We are nearing my home now." He said, his voice surprising Elizabeth.

'_He has such a beautiful voice. If he could sing, he would be admired by everyone. Oh, but it seems heavenly!'_ Elizabeth thought, but her thoughts evaporated when she looked at the surrounding water.

"Thank you, monsieur." Elizabeth replied, her tone sincere and respectful, but she could not keep her fear out of her voice.

Elizabeth was frightened of large bodies of water ever since she was a child. She had fallen in a river once and nearly drowned when she was only five. Mary and Gustave had managed to get her out somehow.

She could not help being frightened as he rowed the gondola through the water and she found that concentrating on him helped.

The first thing she noticed was that he was dressed impeccably with a fine cloak and his hair perfectly groomed. Elizabeth recognized him as a man of nobility and wealth and wondered why he had helped her instead of joining the others.

He focused on rowing and she focused on him until they arrived at a cavern sealed with a gate. He pushed the pole down and the gate rose, allowing them to pass.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

She could not help being frightened as he rowed the gondola through the water and she found that concentrating on him helped.

The first thing she noticed was that he was dressed impeccably with a fine cloak and his hair perfectly groomed. Elizabeth recognized him as a man of nobility and wealth and wondered why he had helped her instead of joining the others.

He focused on rowing and she focused on him until they arrived at a cavern sealed with a gate. He pushed the pole down and the gate rose, allowing them to pass.

She found she could not avert her eyes as he secured the gondola and she gasped involuntarily when he turned around. The right half of his face was covered by a mask that seemed to be made of porcelain. He ignored her gasp and held out his hand, which Elizabeth shook her head at.

"Monsieur, please." Elizabeth begged, hoping he would just take her back to solid ground.

Elizabeth heard him sigh and he hung his cloak on a hook before walking in the lake and beside her.

"I'll have to carry you." He said, and Elizabeth nodded, putting her arms around his neck and she felt him slide his arms under her, lifting her gently before carrying her back to dry land and into a room with a swan bed.

Elizabeth felt herself being lowered into the bed and she closed her eyes as she felt the soft mattress and pillows.

"Where do you feel the most pain?" He asked, taking a roll of bandages from one of the drawers.

"My left arm." Elizabeth answered.

"Do I have your permission to check it, mademoiselle?" He asked cautiously.

"My name is Elizabeth Collins." She said. "Yes, you have my permission, monsieur."

"Erik. My name is Erik." He said, speaking his name aloud for the first time in years.

Erik used a pocketknife to cut the long sleeves of her dress open so he could inspect the wound and he was please to see that they were only superficial wounds. She would bear scars from the cuts, but there was no need for stitches.

"There will be some scarring from the wounds, but they are not deep and do not require stitching. If you would like to change and wash up you may do so, the lavatory is behind the red drape. Anything you may require is in the wardrobe and the dresser. Simply call for me when you finish." Erik said, inclining his head to her and exiting.

"Thank you." Elizabeth breathed, getting up and locking the door.

She entered the lavatory and was pleased to see that it also had indoor plumbing. Everything was made of strong porcelain and it was painted white with blue china patterns. There was a large mirror and an elegant bathtub which she filled with warm water.

It was glorious to bathe with warm water again and she took her time, washing her hair and drying it with towels. She chose rose-scented soap instead of lavender and she loved the smell of it. Her hair was nearly dry by the time she entered the room again, wrapped in a towel, and opened the dresser to find many chemises and corsets in the drawers.

She chose a white chemise and corset, which had clasps thankfully, and put them on. Thankfully they were nearly her size and she then made her way towards the wardrobe and her eyes widened when she saw the fine dresses inside.

Elizabeth chose a pale blue silk dress with long sleeves to hide the bandages on her arms and she fixed her blonde curls into a low chignon. She chose a pair of blue slippers and an elegant gold chain with sapphires on it.

She found herself wandering to the mirror in the lavatory when she finished and was pleased at how she appeared. _'I look wealthy. I look worthy of a Marquis instead of how I looked before. This dress is beautiful even if it is loose around my waist and too long.'_ Elizabeth thought, twirling in front of the mirror.

Elizabeth soon exited the room, however, and heard an organ being played. Elizabeth carefully crossed the archway, approaching him slowly and Erik stopped suddenly when he saw her.

Erik found he was speechless when he saw her in the blue dress that Christine had always favored. Since it was made to fit Christine it was loose on her and long, but she looked beautiful nonetheless.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Elizabeth said quietly, looking down.

"Not at all, would you like to join me?" Erik asked, fully expecting a refusal.

To his immense surprise, Elizabeth nodded politely and he moved over to make room on the bench for her. Elizabeth watched Erik as he played and she was impressed by how well he could play.

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth murmured, looking at the complicated music score.

"Thank you." Erik replied, somewhat stiffly.

_A/N: _

_Please note that in this story I am using influence from Leroux, ALW, and Susan Kay. _

_**This is the timeline I will be using for the story:**_

_Erik runs away from home/ is captured by Gypsies : 8_

_Kills Gypsy (Javert)/is helped to escape by Madame Giry : 11_

_Is tutored by Giovanni: 12_

_Luciana dies: 13_

_Joins traveling circus in Russia as a magician: 14_

_Meets Nadir(Persian/Daroga)/ Travels to Persia: 16_

_Escapes from Persia: 20_

_Aids Garnier in the construction/final design of the Opera House and builds most of the passageways and his lair: 21-23_

_Christine arrives at the Opera House and he becomes her Angel of Music: 24 (Christine is 18)_

_Takes Christine to his lair: 31 (Christine is 25)_

_Christine and Erik kiss: 32 (Christine is 26)_

_Meets Elizabeth: 37 (Elizabeth is 24 and Christine is 31)_

_**Character Descriptions:**_

_Elizabeth: Heart-shaped face, emerald eyes, pale porcelain skin, petite and slightly tall. _

_Erik: Blue eyes, Gerik (influenced by movie), white half-mask, tall and muscular_

_Christine: Brown hair, brown eyes, tall _

_Gustave de Moulines: Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and tall with some muscles_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: _

_Please note that in this story I am using influence from Leroux, ALW, and Susan Kay. _

_**This is the timeline I will be using for the story:**_

_Erik runs away from home/ is captured by Gypsies : 8_

_Kills Gypsy (Javert)/is helped to escape by Madame Giry : 11_

_Is tutored by Giovanni: 12_

_Luciana dies: 13_

_Joins traveling circus in Russia as a magician: 14_

_Meets Nadir(Persian/Daroga)/ Travels to Persia: 16_

_Escapes from Persia: 20_

_Aids Garnier in the construction/final design of the Opera House and builds most of the passageways and his lair: 21-23_

_Christine arrives at the Opera House and he becomes her Angel of Music: 24 (Christine is 18)_

_Takes Christine to his lair: 31 (Christine is 25)_

_Christine and Erik kiss: 32 (Christine is 26)_

_Meets Elizabeth: 37 (Elizabeth is 24 and Christine is 31)_

_**Character Descriptions:**_

_Elizabeth: Heart-shaped face, emerald eyes, pale porcelain skin, petite and slightly tall. _

_Erik: Blue eyes, Gerik (influenced by movie), white half-mask, tall and muscular_

_Christine: Brown hair, brown eyes, tall _

_Gustave de Moulines: Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and tall with some muscles_

_As a little side note I feel I should add that Elizabeth grew up in complete poverty with her sister Mary (who is six years older than her) and she was in a ballet school that her mother's best friend owned and therefore she was allowed free lessons. She has been around war veterans and burn victims so therefore her reaction to Erik's face is not extreme since she has seen those kinds of things before. Basically she is mature beyond her years while she longs to be carefree like other girls.

* * *

_

Elizabeth watched Erik as he played and she was impressed by how well he could play.

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth murmured, looking at the complicated music score.

"Thank you." Erik replied, somewhat stiffly.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked, just now noticing the lake in the cavern.

"The Opera House, or more accurately, five levels under." Erik said, smirking slightly.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise. "How did you come to be here?"

"I was one of the contractors with Garnier. He doesn't even know of this place nor of the many hidden passages."

Elizabeth semed thoughtful for a moment and she ran her fingers lightly over the organ keys.

"It must be like having your own little world." She said wistfully.

"Something like that."

"You must get lonely down here." Elizabeth said. "What does it matter? The Phantom of the Opera is hardly ideal company." Erik scoffed, regretting it when he saw Elizabeth blanch.

"Oh!" She gasped, jumping up from the bench.

Elizabeth backed away from him, falling back across the steps leading down from the archway.

"You! You killed Buquet and you nearly strangled Piangi and the Vicomte!" Elizabeth cried, backing away from him.

Erik walked forward as if to help her, but Elizabeth scrambled to get up again.

"No! Stay away from me!" She cried, running as fast as she could into the room with the swan bed and locking it.

Erik did not follow her. He hung his head in his hands when he heard her door close and he cursed his slip of the tongue.

"No one will accept me once they know the truth." Erik whispered.

He gave her the space she needed and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for both of them. Erik did not have much appetite left after seeing her run from him so he took a croissant and some cheese while preparing Salade Nicoise for Elizabeth. He topped it with shrimp and tuna and a vinaigrette that he had made himself. Next he made lemonade for her and for himself he made Russian tea.

When he had finished eating and setting the table for her he knocked on her door softly at first and then harder.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked, emerging from the room.

"If you would like lunch, the kitchen is the last door on the left at the end of the hall." Erik said, disappearing into the room in front of hers.

Elizabeth did not have much appetite left, but she went to the kitchen nonetheless and felt a pang of guilt when she saw he had already made lunch for her. Her guilt increased when she realized she hadn't given him a chance to explain. Erik had been a perfect gentleman and in one minute she had rejected him. It was with a heavy stomach that she ate and rinsed the dishes.

Once she had finished, Elizabeth entered the room he had disappeared into quietly. It was filled with sculptures, sketches, paintings, and many designs. There were materials scattered everywhere and his mask lay discarded on one of the desks.

Elizabeth picked his mask up carefully and she walked towards where he was painting. Erik turned towards her at that moment and Elizabeth saw what was usually covered by a mask.

It was grotesquely deformed with bumps that seemed to be protruding bones and scars that looked as if the skin had incorrectly knit itself together. Erik reacted almost instantly, covering his face with his hands, but Elizabeth quickly pried his hands from his face.

"If you thought me a monster before, why are you not screaming at the mere sight of me?" Erik asked, his voice full of a lifetime's sorrow.

"I was afraid of what you had done. Someone once told me that beauty lies on the inside. Everything else is merely superficial." Elizabeth said, her heart going out to this man.

Erik flinched when she pressed her hand to his face and he turned away slightly. Elizabeth ran her hand over the bumps and scars on his face, and finally took his hand in her own.

"Look at me." Elizabeth breathed.

Erik met her emerald eyes with his blue ones and although he looked into her eyes, he could see no revulsion nor pity, only kindness and sorrow. In his eyes, Elizabeth saw all the sadness of the world, and surprise. Pure surprise and admiration in those eyes that resembled the stormy sea.

"How? How did this happen?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was born this way." Erik said bitterly, taking the mask from her hand gently.

She watched him secure it on his face and give a sigh of relief. His calm, composed manner was back once again and she found she preferred to see him without the mask.

"I didn't give you a chance to explain earlier. All the rumors back home are rather cruel and I'm afraid I believed them. You've been so kind to me since you saved me from those men." Elizabeth said.

"I did everything for love of her. She left me, of course. A monster is to be avoided." Erik replied bitterly.

"I don't believe you're a monster."

"Do you need another look at what lies under to convince you?" Erik said sarcastically.

"Beauty lies inside. I don't believe a man who is obviously a great musician and artist can be a monster."

Erik watched as she turned from him and he noticed a scar that began just below her shoulder. Erik traced it with his hand and turned her to face him.

"How did this happen?" Erik asked.

"I fell." Elizabeth answered, turning from him.

"Elizabeth, I know that wasn't from falling." Erik said, placing his hands on her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 5

"Elizabeth, I know that wasn't from falling." Erik said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm feeling rather tired, I think I'll retire for the evening." Elizabeth said, excusing herself before she cried in front of him.

Elizabeth changed into a modest silk nightgown before collapsing on the bed, sobbing. She fell into a fitful sleep, engulfed in memories.

…_dream/flashback….._

_Elizabeth was fifteen and she was ecstatic because she had just gotten the lead in the ballet recital again. Elizabeth ran to the meadow where she and Gustave always met and she waited for him near an orchard. _

_Elizabeth hoped his friends weren't around because she knew she looked a mess with her curly hair loose and Mary's old dress that was too loose and long for her. _

_When Gustave hadn't arrived, Elizabeth went to his home and knocked on the door, hoping that he would answer. She took the time to pull her hair away from her face. The servant that answered the door rudely shut it in her face and she heard a noise near the stables._

_Elizabeth hurried there, believing that Gustave was waiting for her and she accidentally ran into a tall man who she assumed was Gustave's father from his fine clothing. _

"_Pardon me, monsieur, I was looking for Gustave." Elizabeth said respectfully. _

"_So you're the wench he's been sneaking out to see. You'll find our family doesn't take kindly to whores." The man shouted, lashing out at Elizabeth with the whip he held in his hand._

_Elizabeth cried out as the blows rained down on her back and she managed to get up from where she had fallen and run away. After that day they met in the orchard and Elizabeth never dared to go near the de Moulines' home ever again. Nor did she tell Gustave what had happened. _

…_..end dream/flashback…_

_

* * *

_

Erik heard a scream from Elizabeth's room and he stopped sketching and rushed to her room. To his relief her door was unlocked and he walked over to the bed. She wore a pink nightgown that was modest, but low cut. Erik could see scars like the one below her right shoulder across her back and they disappeared below the nightgown.

"What did they do to you?" Erik murmured.

Elizabeth screamed again and Erik shook her shoulders gently, but hard enough to wake her. Elizabeth sat up, her breathing labored and her eyes wide.

"Erik. Oh my god, Erik." Elizabeth cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Erik's shock at her reaction soon evaporated and he gathered her in his arms. Elizabeth sobbed into his shirt and Erik ran his hands through her blond curls soothingly. When she was silent, Erik traced the scars on her back and she looked up at him. Their faces were inches apart.

"You're the first person to notice them. I've never told anyone else, not even my best friends, not even my sister." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth blushed when she realized how inappropriate the situation was since she was still in her nightgown and on his lap.

"I would like to know why you were whipped."

"Erik, I promise I'll tell you someday, but not now. I need time to heal." Elizabeth said, and Erik knew she didn't mean physically.

"Of course. I'm surprised that you should desire my company, however." Erik said, causing her to laugh softly.

"I consider you my friend after everything you've done for me. I have to go back, though. They'll wonder where I am, at least Madame Lirel will."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll visit you here when I have a day off." Elizabeth promised.

"I'll take you back up tonight. Take anything you like in this room. I'll leave you to change now." Erik said, shutting the door.

Elizabeth changed into a pale pink dress and once again arranged her curls into a low chignon. She added a simple gold chain with a music note charm, white dainty boots, and matching earrings.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth said, going into the organ room.

"I can see. You need a cloak, the passages are drafty." Erik said, removing his own heavy cloak and giving it to Elizabeth who accepted it.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

Erik did not reply, instead he lifted her into the boat and climbed in himself. Erik stayed in the back of the boat, and Elizabeth moved closer to the front. She was frightened she would fall in, but Erik would save her if she did.

Elizabeth turned to look at Erik while he rowed and she smiled at him when he met her eyes. Elizabeth maveled at the size of the caverns and when Erik leapt out to secure the boat, she was sprayed with water from the lake. He carried her out, putting her down when they were a few feet away from the lake.

"Follow me, stay close." Erik said, taking her hand in his gloved one.

Elizabeth followed Erik up several staircases and through many halls and passages. Finally, they came to the one that opened up on the seventh floor.

"If they ask, what will I say?" Elizabeth asked.

"You were injured and could not make it. When you want to visit me, go into Box Five and call my name, I will come to guide you through this labyrinth."

"I'll visit as soon as I can. I promise." Elizabeth said, watching as he hit a lever and the wall slid open.

"Bonne nuit, Elizabeth." Erik said, inclining his head.

"Bonne nuit, Erik." Elizabeth replied, entering the dressing room she had chosen for herself.

Elizabeth changed out of the beautiful outfit she wore and instead put on a plain and worn gray dress to clean the room. It took her the rest of the night, but she managed to make the room inhabitable.


	7. Chapter 6

Elizabeth scrubbed the dishes with the rough lye soap that stung her hands and made them bleed, but she dared not stop. Madame Lirel had warned her not to shirk her tasks or she would be fired. She had barely even glanced at the girl who worked beside her drying the dishes.

"…well of course the Phantom was responsible for it, everyone knows he's a murderer…you don't talk much do you?" The girl asked Elizabeth.

"I'm concentrating on this." Elizabeth said, handing her the dishes.

"I'm Maureen Bonheur." The red-haired girl said.

"Elizabeth Collins." Elizabeth replied.

* * *

The girls became quick friends, and eventually Elizabeth moved into Maureen's larger dressing room. Elizabeth found she had absolutely no free time and she asked Maureen to bring her paper so she could write to someone.

Naturally this brought many questions which Elizabeth waved off, saying she was writing to a friend and it caused Maureen to storm off in a fit more than once. Elizabeth took advantage of Maureen's absence and wrote:

_Monsieur Erik, _

_I wish I could come to see you, but we are forever busy and I dare not upset Madame Lirel again. I am now sharing a room with Maureen Bonheur, but I won't bore you with the details. Maureen is summed up in a few words, loud, brazen, and a complete gossip. She's very curious about who I'm writing to. I'll write more often. _

_Elizabeth Lisette Collins _

Elizabeth sealed the envelope carefully before making her way towards the theater. Once she was outside the doors, Elizabeth walked up the stairs and into the hallways that led to the box entrances.

Just when she was about to give up, Elizabeth found Box Five and entered silently, placing the envelope on one of the velvet-covered seats.

"Erik, I can't stay long. I'll be missed by Maureen, but I wanted to write to you. I know it's been a month, but I haven't had a second to spare. Read my letter and it'll hopefully explain." Elizabeth said softly, hoping he would hear her.

She exited the box and went back to their room before Maureen. She would never need to know where Elizabeth was.

Things were strained between the girls or awhile, but they finally got back to their familiar camaraderie. Maureen was silent about the letter Elizabeth had written, but she was suspicious.

"I'm going to meet Felix. We have a day off right?" Maureen asked one night.

"Good luck. I'm going to explore the theater, maybe even the roof."

Elizabeth said, waiting for Maureen to exit the room before changing into the silk dress she had worn the last time she saw him.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Elizabeth made her way to Box Five, and she had a much easier time of it than before.

"Erik, are you there?" Elizabeth called, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs.

Elizabeth waited for about fifteen minutes before he appeared. At first she thought she was seeing things, but Elizabeth soon realized that there was a secret door.

"Bonsoir, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Erik asked.

"Bonsoir, monsieur. I promised I'd come back and I have. I've missed your company." Elizabeth admitted.

"Come with me." Erik said, extending his hand to her.

Elizabeth took his hand shyly and she was silent as he led her into the column, which she soon discovered was hollow, and they descended the stairs there. This time they took a different passageway which was much quicker than the other.

Erik did not let go of her hand when they arrived in the organ room, instead he led her into the art room. Elizabeth saw the room was messier than the last time she had been here, but a true masterpiece was in the middle of it.

A rose of fine lavender crystals was mounted on a base of waves that she could swear matched Erik's eyes perfectly. The rose had a deep green stem and it was in full bloom.

"My latest project." Erik said, causing Elizabeth to turn sharply.

"It's beautiful."

"Go change into an evening dress, I'll wait for you." Erik said, picking up a sketchbook.

Elizabeth hurried to change and she chose the most beautiful dress in the closet, a fine emerald green dress that matched her eyes. She frowned when she saw how loose the dress was around her waist, but resigned herself to the fact that it was the best she could do.

Since the dress, like the others, was too long for her, Elizabeth wore heels that had to be at least eight inches. She pulled her hair back into an elegant chignon and left a few strands framing her face. Elizabeth added a few tasteful gold and emerald pieces to her ensemble before admiring herself in the bathroom mirror.

Elizabeth smiled at her reflection despite the fact that the insanely high heels were hurting her and the corset was too tight. She ignored these things, however, and instead focused on not falling while she walked to the organ room.

Elizabeth stopped under the archway, one hand on the wall. Erik was pacing back and forth and he was dressed in a fine black suit with a blood red waistcoat and cravat. He had an air of mystery around him that his white half-mask only added to. He stopped pacing when he saw Elizabeth enter.

"Dinner is ready." Erik said, holding out his arm to Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 7

Elizabeth smiled shyly and took his arm, letting him lead her to the dining room. Erik then disappeared into the kitchen and emerged with several plates which he set down in front of them. Elizabeth was vaguely aware of her surroundings as they ate in silence.

The food was amazing to her, caviar that was soft and burst as she put it in her mouth, wine that was sweet like licorice yet bitter with alcohol, and the wonderful filet mignon and wild rice that accompanied it. The dessert was a rich chocolate cake that fairly melted in her mouth.

When they had finished, Erik held out his arm to her once again and she gratefully accepted it, letting him lead her towards the library. Once they arrived, Elizabeth gracefully sat down in one of the chairs by the fire, exhausted and pained from the shoes and corset. She let her pain show on her face and Erik immediately took it the wrong way.

"If you wish to retire to your room, you may." He said, trying not to let the venom infuse his voice.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure being in the company of a monster does not repulse you?" Erik retorted, annoyance in his voice.

"I don't think of you as a monster."

"You didn't have to come back if you didn't want to." Erik said.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to, monsieur."

"You revert back to monsieur with everything, Elizabeth." He said scathingly.

"Tis what's been drilled into me, no matter how defiant I try to be, I will always be obedient and subservient." Elizabeth replied softly.

"Forgive me, I should not have assumed." Erik said, turning to look at the fire.

"You're such a gentleman and sometimes it's hard to believe I am here in this beautiful place when a few days ago I was working in the Opera House's kitchens." Elizabeth replied, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you come to work as a kitchen girl? I saw you dancing on the stage. You'd be Prima Ballerina if you auditioned; you're much better than Sorelli."

"That's in my past. I haven't danced in two years, I don't know if I could." Elizabeth replied.

Erik took her arm gently, leading her to the center of the room, and then let go of her.

"Dance. Show me what you know." Erik challenged.

Elizabeth shook her head and allowed him to lead her. They waltzed for a few minutes before Erik decided to spin her. Since her body was unused to such high heels, this caused her to loose her balance and she ended up in Erik's arms once again.

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said, her face flushing.

Erik carried her to a settee which she blissfully collapsed into. Erik took the chair next to her and looked at her carefully.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not used to such high heels or these dresses, but I'm fine. There's not much use for them in Dordogne, you see. At least not for me." Elizabeth added softly.

"Tell me about it. I've been to Persia and Russia, but I've never been to the country."

"It's beautiful and peaceful. Everything is quiet and the houses are far, far apart. At home, the town is nearly a mile away and we had many horses. I would ride my horse, Artemis, everyday and I'd come back late at night. My best friends would ride with me all the time, until Jacquelyn and I started growing up and Gustave began to avoid us. Jacquelyn soon moved away and Gustave and I were best friends again. I was happy there until my elder sister, Mary, left us and Mama strained herself more than ever. There was enough to feed three people and no more. Mama and I were both skipping meals until I came to Paris to find work. I had heard of the Opera House and I thought it was the best place. Mama is likely healthy now and Charles and Elise are running around, full of energy." Elizabeth said, a solitary tear sliding down her cheek, which Erik brushed from her face.

"Do you regret your decision to come here?"

"No. I did at first, but I've made friends. I thought I'd be alone here with no one to turn to, but now I have you and Maureen. You've been so kind to me, much kinder than anyone else I've met in my entire life. My own mother scorned me when I told her my most closely-guarded secret."

"Would you tell me?" Erik said, daring to take a chance.


	9. Chapter 8

"Would you tell me?" Erik asked, daring to take a chance.

"I want to be someone great; I want to rise above expectations. I want to dance again." Elizabeth whispered, only telling him half of her secret.

"You will be someone great. I will help you as much as I can." Erik said, resolving to speak with Madame Giry about her dancing.

"You're the first to ever take me seriously." Elizabeth said, placing her hand on his.

Erik felt his heart give a jolt like it had with Christine, but this was much more powerful. This was what he believed to be true passion and not just lust.

"It is late." Erik said, rising slowly.

"I am rather tired."

"Quite the understatement, you look as though you are about to fall over. Allow me." Erik said, lifting her easily.

Elizabeth found she was content in his arms and she placed her arms around his neck. Erik carried her towards her room in silence until he placed her on the swan bed.

"Goodnight Erik."

"Bonne nuit, Elizabeth." Erik said, kissing her hand lightly and leaving.

Elizabeth watched him leave without really seeing anything. _'He kissed my hand like I've seen men kiss Jacquelyn's hand. I've never thought anyone would actually kiss my hand and if they did, I believed it would be a stuffy old suitor, or Gustave. Gustave! Oh, no, I'm engaged to him! I'm in another man's home and I'm engaged!'_ Elizabeth thought frantically as she kicked off the heels and unclasped her corset.

After changing into a white nightgown, Elizabeth walked over to the bathroom mirror. She absentmindedly traced the scars on her back and turned in the mirror so she could see them. _'Will Gustave still want me if he knows I'm scarred? I have faint scars on my arms and my back is horribly scarred because of his father's whip. Gustave is very vain, he's always wanted the most beautiful things and the most beautiful women. Does he love me?'_ Elizabeth thought.

With those doubts in mind, Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, hoping beyond possibility that Gustave would soon come to the Opera House so she could ease these doubts.

The next morning found Elizabeth waking to Erik's music and she dressed quickly in a yellow silk dress. It had ivy patterns and had matching slippers.

"Bonjour, Erik." Elizabeth said, entering the room and sitting next to him on the organ bench.

"Goodmorning Elizabeth." Erik replied.

"Did you write that song?"

"Yes, would you like to hear it?" Erik asked and continued at Elizabeth's nod.

'_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation…Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…Silently the senses abandon their defenses…'_

Elizabeth looked at him in awe as he sang. His voice was more amazing than she had ever imagined and she felt the music going through her.

'_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour…Grasp it, sense it-tremulous and tender…_

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day…Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light…And listen to the music of the night…'_

Elizabeth was disappointed as he ended the song abruptly and turned from her.

"Erik, that was amazing." Elizabeth said, turning his head so their eyes met.

Elizabeth saw immense pain and loathing in his eyes. This song obviously brought back memories for him; memories that were best left forgotten.

Their lips were inches apart and in a moment, Erik closed the distance between them. Elizabeth responded just as fervently and soon his hands were in her hair and hers were around his neck.

"_Christine…"_ Erik whispered, causing Elizabeth to abruptly step away from him.

Erik did not even realize what he had said, the only thing that registered in his mind was Elizabeth rushing from the room and her door shutting.

"_Christine…" _Erik whispered and Elizabeth stepped away from him in shock.

Elizabeth felt as if she had been doused with cold water and she rushed from the room. She took care not to slam the door, but locked it and dropped heavily on the bed. _'Of course he still loves Christine Daae, she was his entire reason for being. He murdered a man for her and risked everything, according to Maureen. He loves her. That song is meant for her and if he thinks I'll replace her…I have to leave…Of course he'd love beautiful, perfect Christine, she's everything I'm not…'_ Elizabeth thought miserably.

Elizabeth could feel tears running down her cheeks and she knew she couldn't leave without leaving him a note of some kind. She set to work on a letter that he would find after she left.

_Erik, _

_You have been very kind to me and I regret I must leave. You may or may not recall when you played the organ you called for someone. Christine. I don't presume to know what happened between you two, but I know she must have had something special to have captured your interest. _

_It's obvious you love her still, I've met her briefly because she and Raoul are friends of Gustave's. I will remember the time spent here forever and with fondness. It was wonderful to stay in this luxurious world, and I felt as if I had a friend for the first time in many years. _

_Remember what I told you, though. True beauty lies within and everything else is superficial. You could change the world with your art and music. _

_I am forever in your debt. _

_Elizabeth Lisette Collins_

Elizabeth folded it carefully and sprayed rose water on it before leaving it on the bed. She then fixed her hair and took one last glance at the room before leaving.

"Erik." Elizabeth said, nearly running into him in the hallway. "Elizabeth." He said, his tone emotionless.

"Erik, I need to go back. My job is at stake already and who knows what Madame Lirel will do if I miss another day." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Very well, let us leave." Erik said.

Elizabeth flinched at his tone, but followed him as they once again entered the organ room, as she had begun to think of it. Despite his emotionless façade, Erik was a perfect gentleman and lifted her into the boat and out of it.

He led her through the passages and he left her just outside her room on the seventh floor.

"Thank you, monsieur." Elizabeth said, entering the dressing room quickly.

Erik watched her leave in a detached manner and closed the passge before slumping against the wall. _'Funny how a woman can evoke feelings in a man that are better left alone, she was wonderful company while it lasted. I'll never forget the vision she made last night nor the intensity of her eyes. If only I hadn't removed my mask that night. No one can look on this face and not be repulsed.' _Erik thought, placing his head in his hands.

Elizabeth entered her room and collapsed on the divan, letting her mind wander to the time she had spent in Erik's home. _'The glassy lake…the magnificent organ…the lavendar rose…the look on his face when he traced the scars on her back…his deformity…the swan bed…the emerald dress…Erik's library…the way the fire played over his face…highlighting his emotions…his voice…that song…his lips against hers as they passionately-no! I cannot think of that! Erik will forever love Christine and I am engaged!'_ Elizabeth thought, tears running down her face silently.

When Maureen entered, Elizabeth pretended to be asleep since she was in no mood to answer any of her questions. She longed to be able to see Erik again, even if only in dreams.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! _

_Sorry if you thought this chapter was bad, but things will get better. For now seeds of doubt are in both Erik and Elizabeth's minds about their feelings for each other. As for her being engaged to the Marquis' son, that will definitely cause conflict later on. _

_Keep reviewing please _


	10. Chapter 9

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she dried the dishes in the kitchens. She and Maureen now dried while a new girl, Brietta, washed.

"The Phantom has yellow parchment as skin and a great hole for the nose that never grew. He dropped a chandelier five years ago, nearly burned the Opera House to the ground! Mad as a hatter, that one is. It was all because he was lusting after the pretty chorus girl-turned Prima Donna." Maureen said.

"Who was the girl?" Brietta asked, hanging on her every word.

"Christine Daae. There was a huge scandal with it. Supposedly Christine was being tutored by the Phantom and he took her to his lair where he used black magic on her. Christine was in love with the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, though, and she was freed from his witchcraft long enough to make plans to betray the Phantom. He appeared at a masquerade as the Red Death and scared everyone, but the Vicomte heroically charged after him, but was rescued later on…The Phantom demanded his opera be performed and they agreed. It was a trap set with gendarmes at every entrance so he could not escape if he attended. Christine was his bait and he appeared at the end of the opera. He knocked Piangi out, taking the role of Don Juan. No one expected that and he tried to seduce Christine while on stage…" Maureen trailed off when she saw the look of horror on Elizabeth's face.

"Go on!" Elizabeth urged.

"Christine pulled his mask off and it disgusted the entire crowd. It was yellow skin stretched over his skull with ugly veins…It was disgusting. The Phantom cut down the chandelier and in the chaos he took Christine to his lair. He fought the Vicomte because he had rope burns on his wrists and around his neck, but the Vicomte managed to get Christine away from the Phantom. And that is the true story of the Phantom." Maureen finished, causing both Brietta and Elizabeth to gasp.

"That's horrible, Maura. Why would she betray him like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was a monster! God, Elizabeth, you're so dense." Maureen said, distaste filling her tone.

"Maybe he's suffered, maybe he just wanted someone, some company, a friend…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"No excuse. He should hang, but he's dead anyways so good riddance." Maureen replied scathingly.

Brietta watched their exchange with wide eyes, finally turning to Elizabeth when Maureen left.

"I agree with you, Lissie." Brietta said.

"How old are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thirteen." Brietta replied.

"I'm Elizabeth Collins. You can just call me Lissie if you like, everyone called me that back home."

"Okay Lissie." She asked.

Elizabeth let her mind wander to the man she had shared her first kiss with; a man she had left because of a slip of the tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik refused to go anywhere near Elizabeth's room. He was easily irritated and annoyed with everything and he took to stalking the passageways. He came home one day to find Nadir looking for him. In Elizabeth's room.

"Daroga is there a reason for your presence here?" Erik snapped.

"What have you done now?" Nadir asked wearily and Erik saw he had been reading a letter.

"Where…"

"It smells of roses and was on the dresser. I see you've moved on." Nadir said, smiling slightly.

"I am destined to be alone, Daroga." Erik said wearily, sitting on the bed.

"Let me read it out loud, Erik." Nadir said, unfolding the note.

_(Erik's thoughts are in Italics)_

"Erik you have been very kind to me and I regret I must leave…"

'_She regrets it?'_

"You may or may not recall when you played the organ you called for someone…"

'_I sang and then I kissed her, I never said anything when I played the organ…'_

"I don't presume to know what happened between you two, but I know she must have had something special to have captured your interest…"

'_Of course she was special…Christine was my life and my music…'_

"It's obvious you love her still, I've met her briefly because she and Raoul are friends of Gustave's..."

'_Elizabeth has met her…'_

"I will remember the time spent here forever and with fondness…"

'_Forever? With fondness?'_

"It was wonderful to stay in this luxurious world, and I felt as if I had a friend for the first time in many years…"

'_Elizabeth must have friends…she's beautiful and compassionate…of course she has other friends…'_

"Remember what I told you, though. True beauty lies within and everything else is superficial…"

'_So she believes what she told me…'_

"You could change the world with your art and music. I am forever in your debt. Elizabeth Lisette Collins." Nadir finished.

'_I could change the world…Oh, Elizabeth…'_

"What happened while I was away?" Nadir asked, intrigued by the letter.

"I brought her here. I don't know why, Daroga, but I did. She stayed here for a day and then left, but she promised to come back and she did. She says in her note that I played the organ, but I never said anything when I was playing. I sang to her and then ki-I said _her _name. I called for Christine!" Erik exclaimed, looking rather shocked with himself.

"You sang to her and then you kissed her and called for Christine while doing so…" Nadir said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Fix this quickly du stæm. I shall ask around for her wherabouts if you wish." Nadir offered.

(Du stæm= my friend (Persian))

"No. I'll speak to her later." Erik said, leaving Nadir to wonder what he was planning.


	11. Chapter 10

It had been a month and Erik had not made his presence known to Elizabeth. The only sign he had left her was a single red rose that lay on her dresser. She went into his box when she had a chance, but he was never there. Elizabeth had been hoping he would come to her after reading her note, but no such luck. She was going to have to attempt the journey into the labyrinth.

Elizabeth waited for another week before she had three days off to journey into the labyrinth. She left her room sometime near six in the evening since Maura had been keeping a close watch on her ever since her request to write a letter. She wore the beautiful yellow silk dress and matching shoes, leaving her hair in ringlets, but elegantly pulled back. When she was satisfied with her appearance, Elizabeth went to the dressing room that was once Christine Daae's.

Remembering the story Maureen had told her, Elizabeth approached the mirror, running her hands over the frame until she felt a latch…

"_How did he teach her without her seeing him?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_The Phantom used her mirror as a passage. It was a two-way mirror and one of the entrances to his labyrinth." Maureen said shuddering slightly. "The mob went through it to search for the Phantom, but they never found him. It's never been used again." _

Elizabeth walked through the cold and sparsely lit passages carefully until she came to the lake. She looked for the boat, but knew it was most likely on the other side.

Elizabeth walked over to a rock bridge that was little more than a large rock. Elizabeth stepped on it and she walked halfway across before it plunged into the water, taking her with it. Elizabeth felt her many skirts pulling her down and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she thanked God that Erik had come to rescue her.

When she turned, however, Elizabeth found that her rescuer was a man with tanned skin and he looked foreign. She let him guide her until her feet hit the bottom and stopped in her tracks.

"You should not be here, mademoiselle. The Phantom does not take kindly to those who intrude on his domain." he said in heavily-accented French.

"I must see him, monsieur." Elizabeth argued.

"No you don't. I will take you back to the upper levels." The man said, putting an arm around her waist.

Elizabeth dodged his arm and he ended up grabbing her shoulder instead.

"Leave me alone!" Elizabeth cried, trying to escape his grasp.

"I will take you back." He said.

"I must see him." Elizabeth protested.

"You would need to change, then. That dress is ruined. I will help you." The man said, not noticing the look of horror on Elizabeth's face.

"Daroga, I do believe she took that the wrong way." Erik said, watching from the gondola. "Elizabeth this is Nadir Khan, a friend of mine." Erik said and Elizabeth felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"She was attempting to cross the lake on that lever-bridge you have set up, it's a mircale she avoided the other traps. She fell into the water and I went to save her. She let me guide her until she could stand again and shocked me by demanding to see you. How was I to know she is the girl you are falling for?" Nadir said in rapid Persian.

"I suspect there is much more than that, but she will explain. We will be coming over as planned." Erik replied in Persian.

To Nadir's surprise, Erik removed his cloak and jumped into the water that nearly reached his shoulders. It was up to Elizabeth's neck and Nadir's eyes widened when he lifted her into the boat and put his own cloak around her.

"Do Svidaniya, Nadir." Erik said, taking up the pole.

Nadir was too shocked to even reply.

* * *

Elizabeth was silent as Erik rowed and she was grateful for the warmth of Erik's heavy cloak in the cold passages. Erik found himself wondering why she was so silent. She was timid, but not to the point where she never spoke.

"What does it mean?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"What?" Erik asked, caught off guard.

"What you said to your friend, Do something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do Svidaniya means goodbye in Russian." Erik said, lifting Elizabeth out of the gondola carefully.

"Erik, I've been thinking…"

"First change into dry clothes and then we will continue speaking. These caverns are hardly warm, Elizabeth." Erik said, leading her to her room.

Elizabeth handed him his cloak silently and disappeared into the room that was just as she had left it. Elizabeth bathed quickly and dried her hair, pulling out an evening dress from the closet.

Elizabeth donned a purple dress, frowning when she noticed how loose it was around her waist and it clung to her hips and her bosom. _'Why is it that I can never look perfect? Everytime Erik sees me, I'm wearing a dress that doesn't fit me. Christine was probably perfect all the time. She must have been quiet as well. I talk too much, especially with him. Why am I worrying about what he thinks, though? I'm engaged.' _It couldn't be helped, so Elizabeth let it be, slipping on low black heels and matching silk gloves. After doing her hair and adding several tasteful piece of jewelry, Elizabeth entered the organ room where Erik was waiting, clad in all black except for his white shirt and half-mask.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth." Erik said, approaching her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth murmured. "I've missed your company."

"And I, yours. Would you like to go somewhere tonight? Nadir has invited us to dine with him." Erik said, watching as her face fell.

"Do you have any stage make-up? Erik, my back shows a bit…"

"Elizabeth, it's just Nadir. He won't even comment on it."

"Please…I don't want anyone else to see them." Elizabeth whispered.

"I'll give it to you on one condition. Never wear it when we're alone." Erik said, leaving the room and re-entering with several tubes of concealer.

"I won't. Um…Erik…I can't exactly see what I'm applying…" Elizabeth said, her face flaming.

"Drop the shoulders of your dress and I'll apply it." Erik said, applying the heavy concealer to her back. He let his hands linger once he was done and cursed the person who had done this to her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, pulling her dress up when he had finished.

Elizabeth let him put them away and she waited for him on the organ bench, lightly running her fingers across the keys.

"Have you ever seen Paris in the fall?" Erik asked.

"No." Elizabeth responded.

"By the time we get there, the sun should be setting and we could stay to see the stars. Would you like that?" Erik asked.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said, taking Erik's proffered hand.

Erik did not reply, he simply led her through various passageways, until they were about five minutes away.

"Elizabeth the passages ahead are very dark and there are numerous traps that one misstep could land you in." Erik said, lifting her easily.

Elizabeth did not reply, she simply put her arms around his neck and turned her face into his chest. He smelled of herbs, and spices and Elizabeth closed her eyes as he carried her.

Erik was quiet and tried to focus on where he was stepping rather than on the woman he held in his arms. She had not run from him, even though she had seen his face. She braved the dangers of the labyrinth to talk to him. She had said she enjoyed his company.

Erik set Elizabeth down once they exited the passage and he held the door for her while she walked out onto the roof. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the beauty that was Paris in the fall. The city was a swirl of colors and she longed to have Charles and Elise beside her, to share this new wonder with them and with Mary.

The city was beautiful, but Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to the man beside her. He hesitantly placed his arms around her and Elizabeth leaned into his chest, looking up at the sky.

Erik could not take his eyes from her and he watched her as she pointed out constellations in the sky. He heard a soft noise before the door of the roof opened and Erik took Elizabeth's hand, leading her behind a statue. _'Apollo's Lyre. How ironic. The last time I hid behind this statue, I was watching Christine betray me to the Vicomte.'_ Erik thought.

He turned when he heard Elizabeth sharp intake of breath and he saw she was looking at the couple that had come out. The girl had dark red hair and the boy she was with looked like one of the stagehands.

"Maura. That's Maureen and her lover, Felix Benoit." Elizabeth whispered.

Maureen Bonheur. Erik knew all about her. The girl had been around for seven years and was the biggest gossip in the kitchens.

"It would be prudent to go inside, but she will see us." Erik said, watching Maureen with distaste.

"She won't keep quiet about it, either. I can always say I was looking at the stars and I hid because I thought it was one of the managers coming up. It'll give you time to make your escape and we can meet at the base of the stairs." Elizabeth said, hoping he would agree.

"It will be most curious if you disappear again."

"I can say the Phantom took me to his lair." Elizabeth teased, walking out from behind the statue.

"Elizabeth!" Maureen exclaimed when she saw her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all my reviewers and I apologize that I have not updated, but I will try to update at least once a week from now on. **

**Keep Reviewing Please :)  
**

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Maureen exclaimed when she saw her.

Elizabeth smothered a smile when she saw Maura jump away from Felix hastily.

"Sorry, Maura. I came up here to see the stars." Elizabeth said, walking towards the door.

"Stars? Like that's worth watching." Maureen scoffed, her eyes going to the fine dress Elizabeth wore.

"I'm going somewhere by the way; don't expect me back until tomorrow at the earliest." Elizabeth said, hurrying down the stairs and she nearly bumped into Erik.

Erik wasted no time in carrying Elizabeth back to the lair and he set her down finally.

"She noticed your dress. I guarantee she'll be asking about it when you return." Erik said, having seen Maureen's eyes flicking to the dress.

"Was I too bold in assuming I was welcome here?" Elizabeth asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You are always welcome here, Lissie." Erik said, shortening her name.

The use of her childhood nickname caught her off-guard and Elizabeth smiled. She hadn't been called Lissie by anyone but Gustave and Brietta in years.

Erik kissed her softly, pulling away when he realized she had run away the last time he had kissed her.

"We should go; Nadir will be expecting us." Erik said, leaving Elizabeth disappointed.

Erik led a disappointed Elizabeth from the bowels of the Populaire to the streets of Paris. Erik used a key to open the Rue Scribe door and led her through an alley and into the crowded streets of Paris where he summoned one of the carriages. Erik helped Elizabeth in before softly speaking the name of their destination and climbing in.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, shivering form the cold air against her bare shoulders.

"You'll see." Erik said, noticing how she shivered.

Erik moved closer to Elizabeth and she leaned into him, allowing him to hold her close. She lay her head on his chest and was disappointed when they arrived so quickly. Erik got out first and helped Elizabeth before re-adjusting his fedora so it covered his mask and ordered the driver to wait for them.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"You need a cloak." Erik said, holding the door for her while they entered.

Erik told Elizabeth to look around and he went to the back of the shop to find a clerk. She needed no further encouragement and soon began looking at the many lovely dresses.

Erik went to the very back of the store and found the manager filing measurements and such things in his small office.

"Monsieur Murrell, you have a new customer." Erik said, nodding curtly to the man.

Erik had conducted business with Murrell ever since he had moved into his lair and the man was put off by his mask at first, but soon ignored it since Erik never caused trouble for him.

"Where is she?" Murrell said knowingly.

"Browsing." Erik replied, taking out a bank draft.

"And how can I help the two of you, Monsieur?"

"A full wardrobe for her Monsieur Murrell. Evening gowns, cloaks, day dresses, nightgowns, and other…necessities. Slippers and low-heeled shoes and several pairs of boots. I want everything made of silk save for a few day dresses made of calico and muslin, and two nightgowns made of flannel. The cloaks must be of the finest furs and I want four made of wool. Most everything is to be green, yellow, or pink. Vary the colors, but the majority must be of those. She is not to know until she sees them." Erik said.

"That will be well over a thousand francs, monsieur."

"Give me an estimate."

"A full wardrobe made out of fine materials-"

"The finest materials. I will spare no expense."

"It will be two thousand francs." Murrell said.

"I shall pay you when the items are ready. For now, though, just the one winter cloak. I believe she would like the one made of mink fur." Erik said, writing a draft for two hundred francs. "I trust that will cover it?"

"Yes, monsieur." Murrell said, following him to where his new customer was.

Murrell called for one of the seamstresses to take the girl's measurements and when she was done the girl went to look at a ball gown that was being held.

"Elizabeth, come." Erik said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Elizabeth followed Erik to a part of the store where cloaks were on display and he held one up that was black mink fur, according to the label. Elizabeth felt the material under her silk gloves and she recognized it as one she had been admiring before.

"Do you like it, Elizabeth?" Erik asked.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"We'll take this one then, Murrell. No need to wrap it."

"Bonsoir, monsieur!" Murrell called to them.

_(Bonsoir means good evening in French)_

Erik helped Elizabeth clasp her cloak and into the carriage. They were soon on their way to Nadir's home, Elizabeth enveloped in the warmth of her new cloak.

"Thank you, Erik, but you didn't have to." Elizabeth said.

"I want to, besides, I could hardly let you freeze to death." Erik said, waving it off.

"I wasn't so cold before." Elizabeth said, causing him to look up at her in surprise.

"You left, though. You left when I-when we-"

"-kissed? You called for Christine." Elizabeth finished.

"Lissie, the song brought back memories. Memories best left forgotten." Erik said, turning away.

"Why me? Out of all the ballerinas and others at the Opera House, why me? Why did you save me from the stagehand? Why did you become my friend?" Elizabeth asked.


End file.
